Getting It Right
by ConNopales
Summary: In the days following Peins assault on Konoha, Hinata and Naruto dwell on the events that led them to this hospital bed. Each broken in their own way and seemingly incapable of discerning where they stand. They wonder if they'll ever get this right. Pre-Five Kage Summit. A somewhat fic-let, slice-of-life, about finding love sooner rather than later. Anime and filler compliant.
1. Chapter 1: Reflection

Hello. This is my first fanfiction. I don't own Naruto or the characters.

 **I lied, I am going to make some adjustments to this chapter, mostly in sequencing. And I hope it all makes the pacing feel more smooth. So for anyone new, I hope the story feels, real. If someone is magically rereading, it's all there, just rearranged. Thank you for taking the time to read.**

\- B

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, should have, for all intents and purposes, been on cloud nine. And he was, in a sense. He was finally getting the recognition he had long dreamed of from the villagers of Konoha. In between rebuilding efforts, celebrations had been occurring throughout the week and things were just beginning to go back to some semblance of normal.

When he wasn't celebrating with villagers or putting in time toward reconstruction, he was doing reports and check-ins with Kakashi sensei. He'd also been spending time visiting with his comrades recovering in the hospital and checking on Sakura.

He was essentially doing anything that kept him around people. Not necessarily because of his typical sense of loneliness. But because if he sat around too long, he'd start seeing things behind his eyes.

He was happy that all had gone well in the battle, and that friends he hadn't even known were dead at the time had been returned to him and their loved ones.

But since the battle with Pein, on nights such as this, when he lay in bed in the solitary quiet of his apartment, the nightmares crept in. Nightmares of how close he had truly been to losing everything.

Scenes of what he imagined his master had endured, the shock of seeing the crater where Konoha once stood, the anger and helplessness he'd felt after being impaled by Pein's chakra rods, finding and then losing the ghost of his father, and Hinata…

He didn't want to think of it, but he did. He had seen it every night for the past week and it felt like seeing it happen the first time all over again. It didn't matter how it started. Every dream would turn to nightmare, and every nightmare ended with her.

Hinata's face dripping red, her eyes unseeing, blood pooling below her body after being tossed around like a rag doll. He could never get himself to wake. In his dreams, he tried desperately to close his eyes or turn away but every direction he turned took him right back to her.

Her body.

Her face.

Even worse, he was haunted by her words,

 _I´m not going to run away and I never go back on my word, that is my nindo. My ninja way._

Her recitation of his nindo before she was removed by Pein had left him stunned.

The reels of his memory were accompanied by a soundtrack of his screams for her to leave that went unheeded. He had never been so distraught at hearing his nindo.

The nightmares only ended when he felt the heat of an explosion and then he would open his eyes, finally, only to realize he was still screaming her name.

His chakra hummed with his unease.

Naruto rubbed his palms over his eyes, as if to push potential drowsiness away. He did not want another night of visual torment. But he couldn't get his mind straight. He growled in frustration and brought his hands down to his sides to pull at the blanket beneath him.

He turned his head to look out the window. Squinting at the brightness of the moon light filtering into the room, he wondered how she was.

 _Hinata!_ His cursed memory blaring. "Gah!" he yelled in irritation. Turning fully on his side, he yanked his pillow over his ear and pushed the other hard against the mattress.

Looking out, the blueish haze ringing the orb in the sky reminded him of the color of her chakra as it flared in determination against Pein.

So many things seemed to be a trigger.

He needed to see her. Needed to see the real girl that existed outside his damned imagination.

After the battle, he had been relieved to sense the presence of her chakra, to know that she had lived. But he hadn´t heard from her since that day. Sakura had told him that Ko had taken Hinata for treatment at the Hyuga clans compound. He had flinched at the news. He may have been a hero now, but for some reason he got the impression that he still might not be a wholly welcome sight on the grounds of such an old-fashioned family, who he had long heard whispering about him just the same as all the rest.

He just wanted to make sense of everything though. If he could just see her he could ask why. Why did she go out there? Why did she haunt his sleep. Because, it had been, yet again, another time Hinata had saved him, and he had almost failed.

Although, who was he kidding. He knew _why_. She had said it plain as day. They were the only words he never heard in his nightmares. He was certain his mind was protecting her words from being polluted by the terrors of his memory. But then again, maybe her words had been meant as a sort of comfort, before the end.

Yet, her declaration and need to protect him had unwittingly sparked something inside him.

It had been at a great cost to her. But in hindsight, her sacrifice had reversed the tide of the fight, and in fact won them the battle. Before, he thought that after Sasuke had left, and Jiraiya had died that he couldn't really feel much more sadness than that. Though he was angered at being captured by Pein, he had almost given up before she had arrived at the center of that crater. But to see Hinata, someone so sweet and kind, who had been one of the only people besides Iruka-sensei to give him the time of day before all this even started, put herself in harm's way for him…He had been lost. He was still lost.

Had he really done anything before that point to deserve such a thing from her?

Naruto was torn between feeling angry and feeling terrified that it had never crossed her mind to give up and run.

Hearing her nindo, his nindo, echoing through his mind sent a chill through his bones now. It felt dangerous.

He released a harsh sigh that reverberated loudly in the sparse room.

"I´m not doing myself any favors just layin' here." He said to himself as he stiffly rose, like the dead come to life.

"I need to get this out of my system. Tobi is out there. Sasuke is out there!" he gritted out into the dark room.

He figured, if he could just see her, in the flesh, it could scrub the blood-stained image of her from his mind.

Then he could ask her not to do that again. And he would feel comfortable getting back to work.

Or something like that.

Flinging his legs over the side of the bed, Naruto pulled his training pants up from the floor, put them on and slid on a t-shirt.

As he stepped toward his front door and pulled on his shoes, he resolved to go ask about Hinata in the morning. For now, he needed to punch something. If he was lucky, he could go work out so hard that he'd sleep without dreams.

With a pause, he stared blankly at the door and nodded, inhaling deep and releasing a breath of resignation.

He was Uzumaki Naruto. He'd fought Pein and battled his best friend. He would be Hokage someday. He could surely talk to Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

Her bandages were itchy and uncomfortable. Her mind, her chest, everything - bothered her.

Hinata had never really been one to complain. Considering the circumstances, she knew no one would blame her if she did.

It had been one week since the assault on Konoha. One week since Naruto had faced Pein and swayed Nagato to undo the devastation he'd wrought on the village at the base of the mountain. Hinata had risked everything to come to the aid of the boy, almost man, who had always been her biggest inspiration. And even though they'd won, she had failed.

She knew it had been a long shot, but consequences be damned. She´d spent most of her life on the sidelines of Naruto's life up to that point, while he bore the brunt of hate and ridicule by the citizens of Konoha. They'd all fought valiantly, but with such heavy losses and injured, Naruto had been left alone, on the brink of succumbing to Pein. Knowing that death was a likely outcome, she'd raced in, confessed her love, and fought with everything she had.

 _Like a fool,_ she'd thought.

Hinata had believed that Naruto would never return those feelings. She certainly didn't think she'd live to deal with the consequences of that decision.

Yet here she was.

Sporting freshly changed bandages over her chest symbolizing her embarrassment and failure. She sat overlooking the garden of the Hyuga estate. Alone, and just as uncertain and insecure as ever.

The memory of her admission plaguing her thoughts.

Once Sakura revived her, and the battle was won, she had been present long enough to see Naruto finally receive the praise he had deserved long before that day but reluctantly left to begin healing. She had not seen or heard from him since.

Her recovery was slow going. She had been under strict bed rest until just a night ago.

She had hoped that he would have at least vis….

:: cough ::

Hinata winced as her body lifted and her stomach tightened to absorb the shock of the cough. She fell back onto the column her zabuton was propped against.

Sakura performed an outright miracle in pulling Hinata back from the precipice of the dark. But at this point, Hinata felt Sakura had made a mistake. Why waist her precious healing talent on someone who had been ready to die. Someone who had not been able to do anything for her friend.

Sure, Naruto survived the battle. Yet her part in it changed _nothing_. She had been a gnat. Easily swatted and removed from Pein's path.

With audible frustration, Hinata slowly sat up and stepped off the engawa. Cautiously, she made her way toward the reflection pond at the center of the garden. Each step seemed to come with less discomfort.

Somewhat.

Coming to a large rock, she steadily lowered herself to sit, neatly tucking the hem of her clan's midnight black haori beneath her so that she could let her toes dangle above the water's surface. Hinata gazed at her own reflection in the pool, overshadowed by the light of the moons reflection within the pond.

Tonight, it gave off a soft cold glow. The color akin to her chakra enveloped fists when wielding Jūho Sōshiken.

Aggravation swept across her features as she slapped the sole of her foot at the water and closed her eyes with a sigh. Even her strongest jutsu had been no match.

But still….

She keenly recalled landing a strike. It had felt like a stroke of luck as opposed to a credit to her skill, but still, she _HAD_ landed it.

It had invigorated her. Emboldened her.

But a one-off hit and persistence were not enough to diminish her chagrin.

Inhaling slowly, she felt her body's response to the intake, tentatively feeling for further weakness while she pondered where to go from here.

 _I really need to get better. I need to become stronger._ She thought to herself. The lines of her face set into a pained expression, her eyes turned up, searching the night sky, hoping to see the light of the path she should take.

The words of Naruto's nindo, no, her nindo echoed brightly once more.

How could she ever begin to make up for her inadequacies? To repay Sakura? And Naruto…even if Naruto never returned her declaration - which she was not prepared to hear but so desperately wondered about. She didn't want that to stop her from trying to become strong enough to protect him. His love she had lived without all this time. That she could handle. It was his presence, his mere existence, that she couldn't fathom seeing gone from this world.

She needed to get out of here.

If she was good enough to move around then she was good enough to do…something. Anything but sit here and allow another day to pass where she felt sorry for herself.

She had to take control again, as she had done when she confronted Pein. That control had been liberating and she wanted to feel like that always.

Taking one last look at her reflection, she rose slowly from the stone, feeling her body's response at its upright state. A slight tightness pulled in her chest, just under her left breast.

 _I can handle this._ she steadied her breath.

She slowly made her way to her room.

After slipping into a pair of lose black training pants, Hinata took a red obi from her dresser and wrapped it tightly to close the haori around her, hoping the slight pressure would alleviate the faint twinge.

Then, she was ready.

Making her way to the high wall of the compound's perimeter, Hinata glanced up once more at the fullness of the moon.

Closing her eyes, she felt in her gut for the presence of her chakra. It lay swirling within her, like the gases of a dust cloud in space waiting to form a star. It's ever present flow was almost forgotten these past few days.

Directing the path, moving the stream of purple that she could feel within, she leisurely called it forth to fill her center, and concentrated on the weight of it. She felt as though she was like the moon. Full and glowing, thrumming with the intentional flow of controlled chakra. It filled her, like wine being poured to the brim of a goblet.

As it concentrated, the energy grew brighter. She didn't need her blood limit to see or feel this in her mind's eye. She felt the power of her chakra forming a tight ball deep within.

She could be strong. Stronger.

At the peak of its fullness, her eyes opened into a determined glare and she tapped the bright ball of power, letting it explode into her extremities.

Pushing power out from her legs and feet, Hinata stepped back, and took off toward the wall. In a second she was up and over, and into the darkness of the streets beyond.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Dash

Hello again. I´m doing this in sections just because I´m not toally satisified yet with how I´m getting to the ending. The 3rd chapter will probably be the last.

* * *

"Jūho Sōshiken!"

A sudden burst of wind exuded around Hinatas fists as the twin lions formed under the light of the moon. They shimmered and crackled like a fire lit in the night.

Setting her stance, Hinata summoned hundreds of wooden targets across the open field of the Third Training Ground.

 _Why'd you come out here? You´re no match…!_ Hinata recoiled at the auditory flashback. It stung.

"Byakugan." She whispered coldly.

With the memories of facing Pein sliding fresh into view, Hinata began the basic katas of the Hyuga jyuken. She saw her fight against Pein but imagined him shattering with each strike of a dummy. She slid from dummy to dummy with ease, at first only utilizing her fists. The flow of her movements was like the trickle of a stream.

As she progressed through the field, her movements became like the stream joining into the force of a river – building and building, faster and faster. She rounded onto a dummy with a sweeping axe kick, the telegraph of her lions streaming in her wake as she immediately landed and bolley kicked to the head of another before landing on the ground with a crouch. She leapt at the next, bringing the full force of both lion sheathed fists into its torso, splitting the dummy and leaping into the next one behind it. Slapping her left hand at what would be a strategic chakra point of the lungs, she then drove her right hand straight through its heart, shattering the wood.

With each explosion of splinters and dust she felt the tugging in between her ribs grow stronger. But she couldn´t let it slow her down. Sweeping her legs beneath a circular formation of dummies, she rounded on the base of each one. Kicks flowed into punches, bringing each dummy down swiftly from their stick base. Hinata imagined them as the very rods she had been unsuccessful at removing from Naruto.

There was no time to hesitate. Only the intent to stop what hurt Naruto and in turn hurt her.

She had to get stronger, faster, anything to be able to keep up with him.

Before she knew it, the dummies were vanquished and the remaining summons vanished in puffs of smoke before her eyes with a pop. She stood in the field breathing heavily and looking around frantically, byakugan still engaged, preparing to summon more. Abruptly, her body arched inward a bit as she felt a wave of nausea overcome her. What was previously a dull twinge suddenly turned to a near violent pang. Her body buzzed and began to feel light, as if her extremities were filling with cold air.

She wasn´t ready to stop but her body betrayed her.

* * *

Naruto had gone to the training grounds in the hopes of burning off his anxiety. When he arrived, he heard the booming and clattering of activity before he saw the source. Clouds of smoke and debris were settling as new ones exploded into view. Within the light dusting Naruto glimpsed the twin lions of the Hyuga heir as she made her sweeps beneath the training dummies. The image of her attempt to shatter chakra rods ghosted over her and something inside his chest clenched.

It physically hurt to watch her. All he envisioned was her impending death and he didn´t know how to stop it. As she destroyed the last dummy he looked on, unsure of what to do. Of course, he wanted to talk to her, but she was obviously troubled.

Unexpectedly, she hunched over and he recognized a flash of distress on her moonlit face.

His chakra coiled tightly inside him in response. At the sight of her body swaying, he let loose and dashed toward her.

" **Hinata**!"

Through her hime bangs, Hinata saw Naruto running straight for her. He appeared angry or perhaps determined, she couldn´t tell. But the pain around her chest was pulsing enough to divert her attention. In the same way, a prick on one's finger causes the appendage to thrum deeply, she felt the space in the middle of her chest throb with a deep pressure. She touched her hands over the part of her chest just under her left breast.

"Naruto-kun I..:" she sank to her knees in what felt like slow motion, the vision of her Byakugan receding to reveal the world colored momentarily with blue and blonde.

"Hey hey hey, whoa, what´s going on?! Hinata, let me see." He caught her as she fell and leaned her back into his arm. Removing her hands from her chest with his free hand, he felt a slippery substance spread across his fingers.

With only the light of the moon shining, it took him a minute to see what was wrong. His eyes grew wide at the shimmer of a substance soaking into her haori and seeping into her bright red obi. It made it look dark and wet. He looked at his hand, then back to her hoari.

…Blood.

The image of her blood flowing into the dirt crossed his mind and dread filled his stomach. He groaned through grit teeth as his eyes began to sting and his brows furrowed in worry.

"Hinata, what are you doing?! Why?!"

Hinata looked up with a drowsy stare and couldn´t believe her horrible luck. Nearly the same questions as before, but this time she couldn´t respond. Useless and berated by the one person she thought would never be disappointed in her. Her face crumpled into a pitying visage of sorrow.

Panic seeped into him at the look on her delicate face. Without allowing her to answer, he scooped her up, "Hold on tight, okay?" and began to run back towards the village.

Taking her back to the Hyuga compound was sure to cause a stir and possibly get her into trouble. The hospital was the best bet, especially since Sakura was almost always on call now that Baa-chan was out.

Now, knowing who his father was, Naruto wished greatly that the secrets of Hiraishin had been passed to him. With increasing anxiety, he noticed Hinata grow pale as her head sunk against his chest. He felt her body seize and jolt in his arms as she released a small gasp.

"Neh, Hinata! Stay awake, I´m taking you to Sakura-chan. Goin´ as fast as I can." He rasped, feet propelling him to his maximum speed.

Within several minutes, they had arrived. It was too long for Naruto´s liking.

" **SAKURA-CHAN?!** " he yelled as he dashed past the front reception and up to the third floor where Sakura was normally resting between shifts. The inpatient beds and numerous break rooms were up there. Since Sasuke´s unsuccessful return and Tsunade's coma, she had taken to staying overnight in the med-nin rooms of the hospital just to get away from her parent's constant concern and questioning. She had to be around here somewhere.

Sakura heard him the moment he entered the hospital. She had been about to rest for a few hours. Resigned to deal with whatever he was into now, she picked up her gear and turned to leave the room.

"Naruto! Keep it down! What´s going on!" Sakura yelled as she crossed the threshold.

"Oh!" the med-nin startled at the site of Naruto coming to a halt outside the door.

"Hinata!" Sakura immediately snapped back into the room and began pull out fresh sheets to put onto her breakroom bed.

"Naruto, lay her down here, quickly! Tell me what happened."

Naruto swiftly and gently placed Hinata onto the bed and stepped back, feeling a wave of relief as Sakura's hands gained their green aura of chakra to assess Hinata. Hinata's body convulsed once. He stepped back and stared as he watched Sakura's hands pass over Hinata's head. Hinata went limp and Sakura begin to pass over the blood-stained portion of the girls' clothing.

He winced, "I don't know. I went out to the training grounds, and she was already there, snapping dummies like twigs. I mean, she looked fierce. I´ve only seen her like that…"

"Naruto!" the kunoichi growled low, to keep him on track.

"Right, uh, when she stopped she just, sorta, hunched over and grabbed her chest and got this scared looked on her face. I ran out and caught her before she fell but her chest was bleeding. It looked like she´d been bleeding for a minute already. But I don´t know, I didn´t really ask. I just ran her here to you!"

He turned away sharply as Sakura stopped to pull the haori jacket loose and opened it. When he turned back he saw bandages, almost soaked with blood, wrapped around Hinata´s chest. Seeing the profile of the painfully slow rhythm of her breathing was the only thing that reassured him she was alive.

 _Is that from…?_

"Naruto, step outside. Hinata has reopened a part of her wound. I slowed the bleeding, but it´s mostly internal and small, probably from exertion. I can fix it, but I need to work before the pressure builds further. Find an assistant and let them know I´m with someone." Keeping her hands on the patient, Sakura turned her head and gestured at the door with her chin.

"Uh yeh. I´ll be in the hall when you´re done."

* * *

After locating and informing an assistant, Naruto slid down the wall outside the door of the break room and waited.

Roughly an hour later, Sakura emerged from the room, looking slightly worn, she shut the door softly behind her.

"She's stable. It was a tear in the chakra threading that we did to reseal her pericardium. She's lucky it wasn't a full tear as well, otherwise there would have been much more pressure around her heart. That could've set her progress back to the beginning, or worse if you'd waited longer." She rubbed her hands together and spoke toward the open space of the hall instead of directly at Naruto.

"Is that what happened?" Naruto asked quietly, as he looked up toward his friend and slowly stood.

He was envisioning the black chakra rod, impaling Hinata over and over. Sakura looked toward him with a concerned expression, almost pitying at his clearly haunted gaze. She realized that he probably saw Hinata go down that day, but afterward, hadn't heard much beyond that she was alive.

"Well, Pein missed her heart by centimeters with that rod. But it´s not blunt trauma and we already healed it once. Replacing a piece of a technique on a nice clean rip is relatively easy compared to starting from nothing." She sighed warily as she noted the faraway look in Naruto's eyes. She knew that Hinata was in love with her teammate, had been for as long as anyone could remember, but Naruto´s feelings for Hinata were unclear.

If Hinata was going to put herself on the line like this for him, Sakura decided she could at least push Naruto to figure out what that meant to him.

She rested a hand on her hip while the other pushed over her face and back through her hair in an exasperated motion.

"Honestly Naruto, she barely made it the first time. I don´t know exactly what went down. You were the only two out there. But she took a real beating. All she said was your name when we found her. I´m guessing it´s frustrating coming back from that. Going out there, facing her death! She´s probably been dealing with some intense emotions since then. It might help to talk to her about it."

Naruto looked guiltily to the floor and turned to the entrance of the room.

 _Hrmm…_

She could see the gears turning in his head. That forlorn look had to mean he cared. Well of course, he wouldn´t be Naruto if he didn´t, but to show this much obvious despair….

 _He can be so dense sometimes._

"She´ll need someone with her, until we contact Hiashi-sama." She stated plainly as she moved to find another break room to sleep in.

"No." he reared back toward her.

Sakura paused.

"Can you call Neji? I mean, her dad is a bit of an asshole, right? Can´t Neji come and cover for her?"

"You´re asking me to lie to a clan head?" she turned around with a stern look on her face?

"Not lie. Just don´t mention it."

Her stern gaze quickly morphed into a wry smile. "Okay. Just take care of her until Neji gets here. Let me know if you need anything Naruto."

He turned back to the door

"Naruto-Kun…"

"Neh?"

"Ganbatte ne."

He nodded minutely and gave his teammate an apprehensive grin, uncertain of her meaning, before placing his hand on the knob. Summoning up the last of his trademark confidence, he opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Stronger

Howdy everyone. Thank you again for reading. This is the final chapter. It's almost double the word count of the first two. So...I hope it is satisfying. I had a follow up scene showing Ko in the hall with Sakura after discovering Hinata was away. Buuuut...I refrained. The focus of this story is really just the revelation of their shared feelings. Thanks again. **This Chapter has the most changes, they only augment what was already there, so if you happen to be re-reading, it might be noticeable**. I promise I´ll leave it alone now. :)

B.

* * *

Fluorescent lighting and wood paneled walls filled Hinata's vision as she woke groggily from her jutsu induced sleep. She suddenly remembered the face of the man she loved bearing down with disappointment under the night sky. She recalled the rush to the hospital but it felt disjointed. From there she remembered nothing.

"Naruto-kun…" she murmured as she pulled herself into a sitting position. The tugging pain returned, causing a sharp intake of breath and her eyes closed tightly as she waited for it to recede. It felt much firmer now, at the very least.

"Hinata."

A hand came down to put weight on her chest just under her neck. It pushed as another cradled her back to guide her down.

"Sakura-chan said you should rest for now. Before the morning we'll call Neji to come and pick you up." Sliding his hand out from beneath her back, he moved to adjust her hair out to one side. His hand ghosted a trail up the back of her neck and head as he gathered it out of the way. He unconsciously lingered, absorbing the warmth of her skin.

Hinata winced. It felt like a chord in her heart was being wound tight at the feeling of his hands on her.

Concern flitted across his features. He shook himself and pulled back, thinking he'd hurt her.

He had, in a way.

"Gomen. For now, just lay back. Can I get you anything?" He said the words so tenderly she almost cried at the sound. He spoke to her as a person might speak to their special person. His touches seemed so affectionate, more than earlier.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to look upon him. His soft concerned smile, bright blue eyes and tousled blonde spikes made her blush and smile weakly. But then she remembered his seemingly angry words.

 _"…what are you doing?! Why?!"_ and she turned her head away to ease the sense of vulnerability she felt at laying before him. Courage swelled inside her. She would not show weakness. Especially not to him.

"Gomen Naruto-kun. I'm alright. Thank you for helping me but I really need to be getting back to the estate." She made to sit up once more, but a stern look from him brought her pause.

"Hinata," his voice emphatic in its insistence. He shifted down to his knees, to be at eye level. It was now or never. He had to try to get her to understand.

She froze at the tone with which he spoke her given name, and watched as he brought his hand toward hers on the bed. Then he stopped. Her eyes focused on the minute gap between them, then down at the floor. Old habits…

 _Suddenly he can't touch me…_

"Why?" he asked.

Her brow furrowed as her lips slipped into a frown.

"Because my family may be alerted to my absence soon and I don't want to worry anyone." The words came out strong, almost detached. Sounding every bit, the stereotypical Hyuga. She needed to protect herself. It pained her. "Now, if you'll please…"

"That's not what I meant." He cut her off. He shook his head at her words and leaned back on his heels at the side of the bed. Funny that she should mention worrying her family. Did she not realize what she'd done to him? Was still doing to him?! She was the capstone of his most tortuous nightmares.

 _But, is that her problem?_ He chuckled allowed. There was a tinge of bitterness in it that sounded foreign to her ears.

"I meant why? Why did you do it…fight Pein?" he spoke quietly while looking down at his hands. He blinked and in the momentary darkness behind his closed lids, he saw the rough force of Shinra Tensei as it swept her out of his view and his heart clenched hard at the memory of the tremble in the earth as Pein had dropped her meters from him.

"Ano..I-I'm…" she started, unsure of what to say, her confidence deflating.

"I'm sorry. I know you're hurt. Hurting. I just…" he hesitated, his head still bowed, he brought his hands into his view, palms open. He then balled them until his nails dug into his palms.

"…I need to understand _why_ you went out there that day. Seeing you out on the training grounds earlier, I knew..." he paused to suck in a deep breath, "it took me a second to realize, but I knew – from the way that you moved, and the look in your eyes - you were remembering the fight."

His voice became strained, and the ever confident Uzumaki Naruto couldn't meet her eyes. Hinata stared in surprise. Slowly, she rose fully, bringing her legs over the side of the bed and faced him.

"…and it hurt to see you. It hurts to remember what you did for me. Because I couldn't stop you. I'd already lost Jiraiya-sensei because of his stubbornness, and Sasuke won´t come back and those kinda make sense. But what I still don't understand is why YOU? I've always just made things work. Everything was going to be okay, Hinata. But seeing you suddenly like that, it didn't feel like anything would ever be okay again…" and his mind conjured up the distinct sensation of his heart plummeting into the earth and the heat of his fear and anger exploding more violently than it ever had as he took in the sight of her still body. Understanding full well the consequences, he had been willing to give in and release the kyubi for the mere thought of her being taken from this world. He was ashamed. If his father hadn't stopped him…

Even more, he feared what it all meant. It usually took so much to lose control, and yet, it happened so easily.

Though Hinata didn't want to be the cause of so much strife, she couldn´t help the glimmer of hope inside her that believed that maybe things were changing. But she felt ashamed to be hoping when her friend was clearly hurting.

She sat mute, afraid to speak.

He gripped at his shirt with one hand, his eyes beginning to fill with unshed tears as he felt the pressure of the resurgence of his feelings. The weight of her silence closed in on him.

"Please. I need you to promise me you'll never do that again. You don't need to put yourself in the way like that! Not for this – "he tightened his hold on the shirt over his chest, and brought his other hand to his stomach to grasp at the cloth where the fuinjutsu kept the kyubi at bay inside him. "No one else needs to die. And I´m tired of seeing more of my friends hurt…especially you!" He needed her to understand.

Hinata´s eyes widened.

And there it was. He was simply upset that she had gotten in the middle of it. Wracked with guilt because she had almost died.

It didn't matter what she did. She would always be in the way. Would always need saving.

What Hinata thought might have been two steps forward, was more like two steps back. Deflating a bit, her shoulders slumped. She held a sad smile for a moment before stealing her features into a mask of strength. She had to set aside her disappointment because really, she only ever had it in her to try to uplift him.

Her hand gently came to rest on his shoulder and he looked up.

Two lush black rings rimming endless pools of violet came into focus only millimeters from his face.

"Did you think, especially after all the ways you've inspired me, I would let you fight alone? You're my friend." she regarded him with a serious mask as she stared into the despairing sky of his eyes.

And the part of Naruto that so desperately wanted to fill his loneliness drank her words like they were water, and he was in a desert.

The dam inside him broke. His features crumpled as he tried to stop the sob that inevitably hiccupped from his body. Hinata touched her hands to either side of his face and guided him down toward her, his head contacting her stomach.

She smelled mostly of blood but her haori and hair carried the faint scent of fresh Tsubaki flowers. He remembered this scent. It reminded him of spring time in the village. Time with his team, and their friends. It lingered when he was around her, when she was filling him with her words and support. It was hope and comfort…and home. His eyes shut tight as he breathed her in like a life line in effort to regain his composure. She'd always been the one to remind him of his worth when he felt torn down. Pulled him back from the dark places his mind went when he entertained giving up. How had he never noticed?

Hinata's natural shyness was all but forgotten because for once, the boy she loved needed someone to be strong for him. He had never given up on her, always believed in her, and had been a bright spot in the dark for so many of his friends that she didn't know when the last time anyone else had been that for him. This was Naruto. Always putting so much energy into protecting everyone, he didn't care to properly protect himself. She could never give up on being his friend. It just hurt to know that after all of this, he just wanted her to stop trying.

"I don't want y…" came his muffled voice.

She held him with slight pressure to halt his words. She was tired. She decided her heart couldn't take this.

"You don't have to understand or accept me, of course. I apologize for the guilt and worry you are feeling. That was never my intention. I made my choice because the village was in ruins, you needed help, and I was tired of always being two steps behind you. I meant that. So please, do not ask me to change..." She stated forcefully. The blonde shook his head slowly side to side in the concave of her stomach, stunted by the tenor of her voice. The last time she'd spoken this confidently she stood before Pein…

"And…please, stop asking why. You already know. What little pride I have is gone, so please don't hurt me more by making me repeat it. It is too cruel, Naruto-kun. This is clearly the part where we go on as if I never said anything." Her voice sounded tense.

Naruto stiffened at her words. His eyes opened wide in trepidation.

 _Wait, what does she mean_?

"Just know that as long as you exist I will always be your friend and fight by your side, no matter the odds, I won't give up. So please, if you have any respect for me, any at all, you won't ask me to stop. I am fine now, so you do not have to worry. I'll work to get stronger. I apologize for the trouble I have caused you." Her voice hid her pain, reflecting only calm and poise. Her hands moved to raise his head back up to force his gaze and she released him.

 _…I'm not afraid to die, if it means I can protect you…_ the memory of her voice flashed across his consciousness. His heart was beginning to race. She would always be in harm's way. Whether it was for him or a mission, they were shinobi, and for them, sometimes death came sooner rather than later. But, was that really the issue here? Had he truly expected her to heed him?

No.

The loss of her embrace tugged at his chest, a coldness invaded the air around him. He remained kneeling, almost numb, as she slowly climbed out of the bed and began walking toward the door.

 _Maybe_ , she thought, _some distance will help us both. He can heal from his guilt_ _and I can move past this._

Unaware of her thoughts, but sensitive to the shift in her mood, instantly, he realized, not only had she misunderstood, but so had he.

Up until this point, he had thought that his feelings were just _normal_. He loved Sasuke. He loved Sakura. He loved his village and Ichiraku´s ramen. Love was something he felt for everyone and everything. But this feeling, this deep gut-wrenching hurt and ache for her to be safe. This need to ensure the light in her eyes shined bright and happily. He felt it so much more strongly than with anyone else. And it wasn't at anyone's prompting, or to prove a point.

It had been building in small pieces overtime. Like a large puzzle, pieces slowly connecting to form the picture. He had always found something new to admire about her. Had never realized where he was headed.

Until now.

The knob of the door clicked.

 _Stop her._

"Hinata, no, wait!" He was on his feet and beside her in a second, grasping desperately for her, his voice tight with panic and heart drumming loudly in his hears. She turned her head, her face lined in apprehension. Anyone could've walked in and he wouldn't have been able to process it, all he could see was Hinata.

"Don't go."

 _…because…I love you, Naruto._

Her confession rang in his ears beneath the beat of his heart. As if lost in a genjutsu, he felt time dilate, slowing around him as her words reverberated in his mind. He remembered it so clearly now that he was no longer envisioning her battered form. For once, he heard only her words, repeated softly.

He swallowed hard.

"Oy, Hinata. Can we start over? I…I really want to get this right." He stammered and gulped, feeling a nervous blush spread across his cheeks.

Her pupils yawned as a rush of adrenaline flooded her body.

 _Why is he doing this?_ "Ano…I don't, I don't think that..."

"Just, hear me out, please."

She tried to look around everywhere but at him, her eyes finally met his and she gave a minute nod.

His heart beat stuttered.

"Maybe you've noticed already, but I can be pretty slow sometimes, ya know?" Naruto brought a hand to the back of his head, and dawned a slightly pained expression of embarrasment. Hinata smiled slightly at his gesture and returned her gaze to the floor to hide her uncertainty.

For the first time in days, a genuine sensation of warmth formed in his chest as he admired the sweetness of her shy appearance. He didn't know what lay ahead, but she was alive, here and now, and there was still time make the most of it.

"I started out tonight thinking I knew what my problem was. But somewhere in this situation I figured something out." Blowing out a long breath, he continued, "I was so scared of you. Because of what happened...and how it tore me up inside. It wasn't just guilt. I always knew you were one of my precious people but…it's more than that. Even though it might not seem like it, you saved me that day, in more ways than one." He said as he stared down at her still downcast features.

Hinata's eyes widened. She brought her hands up slowly to cover her mouth and pressure built slightly behind her eyes. Her chest began to ache in a whole new way as her heart rate increased. Noticing her reaction, he set his expression into a resolute stare, hoping to convey the sincerity of his words. She deserved nothing less.

"I won't ask you to stop. I'm sorry I asked that. But I get it now. What I really want is to get stronger with you…by my side." His hand moved to envelop one of hers and pulled it away from her face. She stared, awestruck and unable to process her thoughts. Moments prior this seemed impossible. She needed to sit down.

"I want to grow with you…" his free hand gestured between them, "…fight for you, and _with_ you beside me. I don't want these feelings to ever stop…because…I love you, Hinata."

"Naruto-kun. I didn't think…" she rotated her hand to return his grasp and a deep blush filled her now smiling cheeks. Her pounding heart augmented the tightness building in her chest, throat and eyes. He released a breath he hadn't known he was holding and smiled in relief.

"I know. I told you, I'm slow. Sometimes, ya know. I'm only sorry it took me so long." He slowly reeled her in toward him, gently slid his hands out of her grasp, gliding them across her arms and around her back.

"I don't know what to say, Naruto-kun. This feels…" Inhaling deeply, with quiet tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, Hinata rested her head against his chest.

 _This feels right,_ they sighed internally.

He smirked down, "Easy. Just say you love me too!"

She exhaled with a bright, tear filled, laugh that almost resembled a sob, "Of course." but the harshness of her movement caused the happy ache in her chest to turn deep again, and she pulled air through her teeth. Hearing the audible wince, he grimaced and grabbed her shoulders tight.

"Oh crap, Hinata! I forgot." Carefully, he knelt to scoop her into his arms bridal style. "Sakura-chan would punch me through the floor if you got hurt right now. Let's get you back in bed, and I'll contact Neji."

She sighed heavily, a little saddened their moment was cut short. Again, she was reminded of her momentary frailty. But his earlier declaration to get stronger together put her at ease. But, she was not prepared to deal with her family. At least, not yet. Though someone had to have noticed her absence by now.

Nearly forgetting where she was, she scolded herself for dwelling on her insecurity as he was bending to place her down. Eager to savor the feeling of his strong embrace she gathered her courage.

"Naruto-kun, would you mind, uh, holding me…a little longer?"

Eyes briefly wide in surprise, Naruto gazed down on her with a soft smile.

"Of course, Hinata." encouraged by a new sort of buzz in his body, he acquiesced. Naruto stood back up and maneuvered into the bed. Scooting so that his back was against the head board and pillow, he leaned back to settle Hinata on his lap and relaxed.

* * *

They sat in a comfortable silence for some time. Hinata, resting her eyes, and Naruto, casting glances between her and the ceiling. Both were deep in thought.

Something was coming. Moments like this might be a dime a dozen soon. But Naruto felt ready. His mind felt clear, and closing his eyes didn´t come with the same fear. And he was certain Hinata had a lot to do with it. He was just thankful he'd seized this chance while he could since nothing seemed to be a guarantee. These past few weeks proved that.

Staring at the lights in bemusement, he gave voice to his thoughts.

"Man, I can't believe I didn't consider this sooner. Love really seems to fill you with motivation." He said, looking down to Hinata.

Hinata chuckled softly and met his eyes. "It's what I admire most about you. You're love for everyone makes you stronger. I'm grateful to be a part of it." She still didn't quite believe that he was offering her these feelings. He still didn´t quite believe such strong feelings could exist.

"Heh, well, I guess you're right. If that's the case then I can't wait to see how strong we become together!"

"Oh, well, I still have a lot of catching up to do." She stated incredulously.

"Don't worry Hinata, you're strong." A flicker of her leaping in and preparing her stance against Pein crossed his mind before he focused back on her. "A challenge never stopped you when it counts. Plus, I can help."

Hinata's desire to become his equal made her excited at the prospect and her eyes lit with anticipation. "Thank you for believing in me, Naruto-kun."

"No problem, Hinata. Just wait, we're gonna kick so much ass, ya know!"

Her joyous laugh of agreement rang out, and caused a swell of pleasure inside Naruto. He stared in wonder.

Catching his expression, Hinata´s heart fluttered as she gradually quieted. And a brief silence fell between them, neither wanting to break contact, both too enthralled to look away.

As the leaned closer, they wondered how they got to this point. The beginning of the night seemed so distant now. Like a different time all-together.

Almost painfully slow, the pair closed the distance between them until their lips only just brushed together. It was like looking down a precipice, preparing to jump. The contact ignited them. It was amazing that the lightest of touches could send such a heavy shock. Naruto´s heart throbbed fiercely. Electricity flared from Hinata´s navel to her chest.

Keen to continue, Hinata pulled at the collar of Naruto´s shirt to complete the connection while he moved his arm from under her leg to bring her waist flush with his. The energy resembled the completion of a circuit. Like the atoms in an unlit bulb buzzing to life, swelling with the heat of power and light, ready to explode from a surge.

Together, they burned bright.

After a few moments, Naruto, tempering his feelings - ever concerned with being perceived as a pervert - pulled away first and lowered his forehead to rest on hers. His hands slackened around her to give them some space. He gazed down to look at Hinata to find her flushed crimson and dazed but with a small grin playing on her lips.

"Bad ass, ya know." He said breathily, eyes glazed. The kiss taxed them in the sweetest way.

"Yes, I know."

He smirked, delighted at the adoration evident in the lines of her face. His eyes roamed her features, attempting to burn a new image behind his lids.

Without warning, he leaned in again. He couldn't help but adorn her lips with more kisses. Just to check if her expression was the same after each one.

To them, it felt like forever and no time at all before they finally felt the need to settle.

Hinata sighed in contentment as she nuzzled into his chest. Naruto leaned his head back, eyes and smile wide.

After being alone for so long, he didn't quite know how he had ever lived without this sensation of intimacy. He reveled in it. Wanted to hold on to it forever, be with her always. His arms tightened around Hinata at the thought. In that moment, he decided he'd never let her go, not until he was dead and gone from this world.

Through a window in the room, Naruto noticed a layer of pink streak across the purple of the early morning sky. Where had the time gone?

Lifting the blanket beneath them, Hinata's now dozing form still cradled firmly in his lap, Naruto settled in for some sleep.

Naruto knew there was still so much going on. Other things out there, calling to him. But his unease at what lay ahead could wait for now. He just wanted to keep the realities of life at bay for a few more hours. He was the hero of Konoha after all. Surely, no one would blame him.

* * *

And that's that. Completing this story made all sorts of potential amendments to the anime plot pop up in my brain. There are so many scenes or chapters that I could rebuild based off this interaction here. But I try to make things realistic so i fear my shortcoming might be with the fights. I only know about Tae Kwon Do and Jui-Jitsu so, that's hardly enough to help write a credible battle scene. And the movies totally upped fight scene game. I mean, have you seen the Boruto movie? :D So we'll see. But for now, I feel content. Thank you for reading.


End file.
